


The Sun Will Be Rising Soon

by Jayjay1665



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay1665/pseuds/Jayjay1665
Summary: After being forced to leave Clem and AJ, Violet makes her way back to the school
Kudos: 5





	The Sun Will Be Rising Soon

Violet panted as she ran as fast as she could through the darkened forest. The trees and bushes looked like nothing more than blurs as she rushed past them at full speed.

After a few minutes, she forced herself to stop. She had to. Just for a minute.

She braced herself on her knees, forcing herself to catch her breath.

Once she did, she stood up straight. Now that she didn’t have to focus on getting enough air in, her mind let itself wander back to the two people she had to leave behind.

Her voice trembled as she muttered a curse word to herself.

“Clem...AJ…”

She didn’t want to leave. She wanted to stay and help them somehow, but there was really nothing she could do.

_“If anything happens to them…” _she shook her head, dispelling the thought she didn’t dare to finish.

She looked towards the night sky. The stars were looking down upon her, but she could see them beginning to fade away. That meant that daylight was approaching. 

She let her eyes observe the stars a while longer before she closed them.

_“Please,”_ she silently prayed to whoever was listening. _“Please let_ _them come home safe.”_

Tears threatened to break through her eyelids.

“Please.” She whispered aloud, allowing a tear to fall.

After a couple of shaky breaths, she opened her eyes and continued to make her way back to the school.

Hoping with all her heart that her prayer would be answered.


End file.
